Pencil pointers employing a fixed cutter and a rotatable pencil holder are well known to the art. Since mechanical lead holders have barrels of varying sizes, it has been known heretofore to provide a rotatable pencil holder with removable guides so that a guide of the desired diameter to match the diameter of the lead holder can be selected and placed in the guide. In accordance with this invention the guiding arrangement is such that the diameter to match the diameter of the pencil can be selected without the removal of any parts. An integral lead cleaner accompanies the pointer.